


It's Wrong

by TellerQ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam/Ruby and Sam/Dean fanfic. Not for Ruby fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Wrong

It isn't wrong for any of the reasons she no doubt thinks.

It's wrong for an entirely different reason. One that she'd never guess.

At least, he hopes she wouldn't. They've done pretty good at keeping it a secret so far, and he supposes he'll take it to wherever he goes after his death. Dean's sure not going to tell anyone, where he is. The point is, he hasn't been with anyone but Dean in years, and only a very select few otherwise. Sam figured he never would be again, after Dean died. But, he supposes, Dean definitely wouldn't have wanted him to be celibate. Probably would have cuffed him over the head when he met up with him in Hell. If they even allow that kind of thing, Sam thinks darkly. He doubts they do.

And, so, he lets her convince him. She talks about how it's wrong to go there with a demon, and he supposes it is, but he doesn't exactly care at the moment. She's rubbing up against him, talking in a low voice about how warm and soft it is inside her body, and he knows she obviously means that both ways it can be taken and so he just lets go. Sam clutches her head and pulls her towards him into a crushing kiss. It isn't gentle, what with all the teeth slashing around. He releases her head and lifts her thighs so that she's straddling him on the couch instead of kneeling between his knees.

He roughly tugs her shirt off and tosses it away, and she quickly does the same to his. Her hands clamp down on his shoulders, her nails digging in, as he tangles a hand into her hair, next to her scalp, and tugs harshly. Ruby pulls away from the kiss to moan into his neck when he scrapes his nails onto her scalp and down her back. Sam immediately starts biting and sucking down her throat, and she starts racking her nails down his back in what he guessing is revenge.

Sam has unconsciously decided that he's going to work off some of the pent up rage and sadness of losing Dean in this fuck. It's completely meaningless to him, if he's honest. The small, good part of him that's left hopes it's meaningless to Ruby as well, but the larger, angrier part of him really doesn't give a shit. Sam lifts his head and forces her into another bruising kiss. He lifts them both off the couch before swivelling on his heel and dropping them back onto it, long ways with her under him.

Sam continues biting her neck for a few minutes, her moaning beneath him, before he gives in to his need to have skin touch skin. He stands, towering over her panting form on the couch, and quickly removes his pants and boxers, tossing them aside. Sam bends down and grips her jeans and panties, tugging them down while she tries to raise her hips for him. The fact that his nails and the denim fabric will probably leave marks on her doesn't bother him in the slightest.

Ruby arches into him when he climbs back on top of her. She looks so wanton, compared to her normal calm and controlled demeanor, but Sam doesn't dwell on that for long. He meets her eyes and briefly consider the thought of condoms. He immediately dismisses it, mainly because he doesn't have any and he's sure that she can do some demon trick to make sure pregnancy doesn't happen. Ruby gives a nod he really didn't need, but one what's left of his conscious will appreciate in the morning, and he thrusts into her without a second thought.

She cries out his name, arches into him, and all he can think about is when Dean used to be the one under him. The pleasure he knew he gave him just by his expressions. Sam keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to break the partial reality that's happening in his head. The fantasy that Dean's perfectly fine, better than fine because of the wonderful sex they've just begun. It's going to be another all-nighter, and the people in the room next to theirs is going to complain, but why should they care and-

But then Ruby cups his cheek, and he can feel the small, smooth fingers that definitely aren't Dean's before she digs her nails in behind his ear and pulls him into another violent kiss. His eyes snap open and he nearly snarls at the sight that meets him, but she doesn't care, not if the way her head is thrown back in pleasure means anything. And Sam knows from experience, it means a lot. The peace Sam had for the briefest moment is gone, again replaced by rage, and he pounds into Ruby. She encourages him, raking her nails down his back and screaming his name.

He should feel proud, he thinks vaguely, that he can get her to do that without even really trying. Sam braces one hand on the arm rest just past her head to keep himself up and wraps one hand around Ruby's neck, slowly closing it. She just moans and gasps for breath that she can't catch. Sam smirks evilly and lets his grip tighten more. Her hand comes and grips his wrist, and now he finally knows how much she actually trusts him. Not as much as he thought.

Sam now braces both hands on the arm rest and uses it as leverage to thrust into her more forcefully. Ruby's meeting him on every one, but they're growing erratic, and he can feel it building up in the pit of his stomach. Just then, Ruby's muscles clench around him, her nails dig into him, and she's coming. The force of her orgasm pulls his own out of him, and he shudders with the force of it. Not really caring, he collapses on top of her. She doesn't seem to mind, either, and neither of them move for a long while.

*

"Sam," Dean says after a moment of silence. Sam's head snaps up to face his brother.

"Yeah?" Sam asks quietly.

"Too much information," Dean answers. Sam smirks.

"Hey, I told you I was coming clean," Sam replies. Of course, he hadn't told his brother all of it. Not the detailed sex, not the reason behind it, and certainly not the fact that he'd been imagining - wishing it were Dean during. He knows his brother wouldn't approve of so many emotions out in the open.

"Yeah, but now I feel dirty," Dean says. There's a pause. "Well, brain-stabbing-imagery aside, so far-"

"You just didn't like me talking about it because Ruby was involved," Sam interrupts. Another pause.

"True," Dean admits, smirking. "I've always liked it when you talked dirty to me." Dean gets up from his chair and moves to sit on his bed - which, Sam knows, is Dean's version of a non-aggressive invitation. Sam takes it, moving to sit beside him, their legs brushing together. They haven't done anything since Dean got back from the pit. It's mostly Sam's doing, if he's honest with himself. He knows Dean is still struggling through whatever happened down there, and he didn't want to complicate things further by bringing up a past relationship. He also didn't want Dean to try and fuck away his problems. That never ends well. But now, it seems like the right moment.

Sam pulls Dean into a gentle kiss. He tastes the alcohol that his brother just sat down on the table before this began. Dean quickly speeds the kiss up, pulling them both to a standing position and tugging Sam's shirt over his head. Obviously, this won't be a slow night. They both toe off their shoes and Sam pulls both of Dean's shirts over his head at once. They both lean down to yank their socks off before attacking each others' pants. Dean gets his hand inside Sam's first, and Sam stops his movements and moans when Dean grips him.

"Going commando, I see," Dean smirks. "I approve." What he doesn't know is that Sam has been doing that ever since he came back, in hopes of something like this would happen.

"I aim to please," Sam mutters out, finally working his hand into Dean's pants and beyond his boxers. When Sam grips him, Dean groans and grips Sam tighter. Noticing that this won't get the very far, Sam pulls his hand out and tugs Dean's pants and boxers down. Dean takes the hint and does the same with Sam's. They both step out of the piles of clothes, and Dean lays down on the bed, Sam climbing on top. Sam leans down and they kiss quickly, hurriedly, as if there's a rush to do this, and maybe there is, after such a long time and so many things happening in between.

As they kiss, Dean pushes something into Sam's hand, and he doesn't have to look to know it's lube. Dean's always the prepared one. In more than one sense. Sam flicks the lube open and squeezes it out on his hand, rubbing it onto three fingers with the other. He kneels between Dean's legs and pulls his ass onto his knees so that they're both in a better position. Sam works one finger into Dean quickly, having accepted that this isn't a slow-going night. He wriggles his finger around and crooks it in the place he remembers and Dean arches and moans under him.

The movement reminds him of Ruby, but Sam banishes that thought from his mind. Dean's back and he's not going anywhere this time. Sam's got him right where he wants him and it's perfect. He pushes another finger inside, scissoring them. Dean hisses at the pain and Sam grips his cock, stroking it to even out the sensations. Sam pushes in a third finger and works it around, hitting that spot again and Dean bucks up into his hand. Smirking, Sam pulls his fingers out and Dean groans at the loss.

Sam slicks up his cock and thrusts into Dean without any warning, just like he remembers Dean prefers. Dean moans and writhes under him when he pauses. Sam decides he shouldn't get on his brother's bad side so soon and begins moving. There's a difference between a female and a male during sex, obviously, but no other creature on Earth or beyond could feel as good to Sam as Dean does. As horribly corny as it sounds, it _is_ like coming home. And, Sam supposes, it pretty much is.

Dean moans his name and Sam flicks his wrist in a practiced way on Dean's cock, and Dean's coming, his muscles spasming around Sam. Sam gets in a few more thrusts before he surrenders and comes along with his brother. He collapses onto him, knowing that he secretly likes it, even if he won't ever tell that he does. Sam pulls out and rolls over to the other side of the bed. They both lay still for a while, panting from the frankly _incredible_ sex.

"I almost forgot how great that was," Dean says lightly, turning and throwing an arm over Sam's chest in a display of open _cuddliness_ that he would only ever show right after sex.

"Same here," Sam replies, smirking.

"Do you think you've fucked Ruby out of your system?" Dean asks, grinning, and finding enough energy to lean up on one elbow so that he's towering over Sam for once.

"She was never in my system in the first place, Dean-" Sam says, but stops at the almost predatory look on Dean's face. "I mean, no, of course not. I'll need a few more rounds before I've even come close to accomplishing that." Dean smirks, and rolls on top of Sam, kissing him senseless.

It's going to be one of those nights, Sam thinks. Good thing coffee and pie always seem to wake us up in the morning...

That thought is the last disjointed thought that Sam Winchester thinks until about 1 pm the next day.


End file.
